When it rumbles
by kich
Summary: Storybrook experiences something non-magical, more of a natural disaster pinning two foes in a tight spot.
1. Chapter 1

Storybrook isn't immune to the elements of the earth after all. A rumble is felt and Rumple and Hook have to work together to get out alive.

It started off like any other day in Storybrook. Inside Granny's Dinner the usual crowd gathered for their routine breakfast. In one booth Snow, Charming and baby Neal softly cooing in Snow's arms. In the other Rumple and Belle discussed their future together as a happy newlywed couple.

The jingle of the bell above the door signaled the entrance of a new patron….or two.

"Good morning." Emma greeted Snow and Charming as she and Hook walked towards them.

"How is the little royal doing this morning?" Hook asked as he reached towards Neal and extended his index finger, which the little boy quickly grasped and shook as if to greet Hook back.

The smile that shot across Hook's face didn't go unnoticed.

"I think you have a new little sailor for your crew" remarked Charming.

"Don't give him any ideas." Snow playfully slapped Charming across this chest.

Hook cleared his throat and took back his finger from Neal's grasp. "Might be a while, if ever, no Jolly Roger- no crew, makes for a bad pirate and even less of a captain, if you ask me."

Silence ensued, no one knowing what to say. They all heard that he had given up his most prized and beloved possession to get to Emma. The love he had for Emma is strong, but it still had to have been a tough decision. The memories he had of Liam on board that ship and the legend he created Captaining that ship, all just a glimmer in Hook's eyes.

David was the first to speak, "It was a very noble thing you did, giving up the Roger. Don't worry, one day- soon- you'll get her back, plundering and pillaging to hearts content."

"Ay, those days are done and over with. I found my port of berth, my family. I have no need or want to leave it all behind." Hook said with a proud smile, he reached over and wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and drew her close.

"Glad to hear that Killian, everyone needs to find their home at some point. Welcome home, I guess I could say." Snow said looking up at Hook with a motherly love gaze.

Belle and Rumple got up from their booth and walked, arm in arm, to the happy family.

"Congratulations to the happy couple, didn't think that someone would fall for you, but I guess everyone has a companion out there somewhere." Hook said, bowing slightly at the waist, all the while keeping his eyes on Rumple. Rumple just glared back and bared his teeth, not wanting to say anything to upset his new wife.

"Hook!" Emma hissed through her teeth giving Hook a nudge. She quickly put on a smile and stepped forward and gave Belle a hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

Belle returned the hug. "Thank you. You know, it was a low key wedding, but I was wondering if you and Snow wouldn't mind helping me plan a get together that everyone can enjoy."

"I would be delighted to. David, watch Neal for a bit." Snow gently passed him over into David's arms, who carefully cradled the bundle like fine china. Snow slid out from the booth and joined Emma and Belle. The three exited the dinner, waving their goodbyes.

"Sooo, their gone, think we should be doing something on our part?" David asked.

"Well, I am having trouble locating a certain item in my shop. Apparently in my absences Belle has moved some things around." Rumple said with a slight taste of discontent about things out of _his sequence of order_.

"No problem," David stood up between Hook and Rumple with Neal sleeping peacefully in his arms.

David looked at Rumple and then at Hook and back to Rumple. Rumple sensed what David was thinking and signed.

"Hook could come to; as long as he agrees to keep his mouth shut and not steal anything. Belle won't be there to keep me from acting on instinct." Rumple said leaning towards Hook past David.

"You need to relax mate and focus on finding your missing item." Hook retorted putting his hands up in a sign of truce.

Rumple grumbled something and walked past them and out the door, leading the charge towards his shop.

Once inside the shop, David made a quick move for the back room where he settled Neal onto the small bed. Once he knew the little boy was secure and sound asleep her rejoined Hook and Rumple in the front room of the shop.

"So what is it we're supposed to look for?" Hook asked fiddling around with various objects on the counter.

"A box, small wooden box, about the size of a soap bar. It's a music box, it once belonged to Milah." Rumple explained as he rummaged around the cabinets.

"Red velvet inside…" Hook added.

Rumple stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Hook. "Do you have it?"

"No, but Milah often spoke of it. Said it was her favourite thing you ever got her." Hook said, not once looking up from his task.

Rumple's sudden anger quickly subsided and hung his head, hands planted on the glass counter before him supporting his weight. He turned without saying anything else and continued on his search.

David just watched the event unfold with fascination that the mention of one woman can bring anger, hate, love and sadness to the two men. Not saying a word either, David was about to begin his search when the Prince in the back beckoned his attention. In a few quick strides David was back at the bed trying to sooth the baby's cries which only intensified.

"What's wrong?" David clicked his tongue and scooped up Neal gently swaying him in his arms. Nothing seemed to work.

Then..….It began.

At first it was a gentle shake, could have been easily missed, but then it increased. It demanded the attention of the town's people.

David's head jerked up and an arm quickly shot over Neal's little body to shield it.

"Rumple, Hook, what was that?!" David yelled out.

The shaking continued. In the front Rumple and Hook struggled to stay standing as the two tried to come to understand what was happening. The building began the creek and groan with every jolt and shake. Objects began to fall and crash around them as they stumbled their way around, trying to make their way to the back room where David and Neal were. Neal's cries could be heard from the front and past all the bangs and crashes. Hook was almost to the threshold to the back room, quickly glanced back at Rumple who had fallen and was struggling to get back up. Hook turned around and made his way back to Rumple. Quickly grasping an arm and hauling him up to his feet. Hook hustled the both of them towards the back room when the building finally started to give in. timber and bits of ceiling started to rain in on them. Sensing that a collapse was near Hook pushed Rumple in front of him and closer to the back room. Rumple quickly threw up a spell to shield them as much as possible. He knew the back room was under a shield spell and would hold, protecting David and Neal.

As quick as Rumple was, the collapse was slightly quicker. Yelling from David from the back, a scream from Hook, and a terrified yell from himself was the last things he heard until darkness took over.

It wasn't like Rumple lost consciousness; it was like the lights just suddenly went out. Debris cut out the light of the sunny morning. His own panicked breathing is all he could hear. Now on all fours, Rumple quickly felt around to give himself a measurement of how much room he had to move. His search quickly stopped when his hands hit something. The unmistakable feeling of leather, accompanied with the softness of human flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook lay unmoving on the floor in front of Rumple. Not a sound coming from the body his hands had found. Rumple didn't know what to feel; pleasure of his enemy's down fall, or sadness and fear at Hook's demise after their _truce_. Rumple sat back on his heels and thought of his next course of action. Tried to come to terms of what had started as a normal day, had turned so very badly. Slowly he reached back out and inched his hand towards Hook's prone body. He gave a quick jab with his fingers to what he assumed was Hook's shoulder. No reaction, no movement and no sound. He went in for another try. Setting his hand in Hook's shoulder and sliding it around, determining that Hook was lying face down. Rumple glided his hand down the neck and spine, no sign of anything out of place, turning his attention to the ribs. He can feel Hook breathing, the movement of his rib cage lifting and dropping with each inhale and exhale, although shallow. Rumple could also feel at least two where broken, one maybe cracked and he could only imagine about the bruising.

Sitting back onto his heels again and slowly slid to one side to stretch out his legs Rumple thought of his next move. Moving around his foot kicked something that made a metallic clatter; reaching towards the object he found it to be a small lantern. Rumple conjured up a small flame which flickered slightly; air was getting in, no fear of exhausting their air supply. He lite the small lantern and set it down, getting a good look around the small area that he was able to somewhat shield at the last second. Not too small, enough room to lay down, but not all that big enough to comfortably stand up in. He turned his attention to Hook who lay unmoving, still showing no signs of life.

"Damn, why you? Why am I stuck with you?" Rumple grumbled. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So fortunate to have been trapped, in a small space, with the one man I could care less about. I could let you die slowly like you deserve," Rumple continued his rant to himself, but then stopped, he could hear Belle in his mind, _I know there's good in you, show me it's still there. Do the right thing and help him. After all, he did push you out of harm's way._

With a groan Rumple shuffled on his knees closer to Hook. Feeling for a pulse he found it to be slow and steady, but not as strong as it should be. He tucked in Hook's left arm towards his body and reached across and grasped Hook's right side and rolled him onto his back. Now getting a better view of his face, Rumple could see a bad cut just along the hairline. Blood had already matted the back of Hook's head making already black hair shine in the lantern's light. His face looked pale and lips bloodless in the light. Rumple couldn't help but feel the pang of worry build up inside, as much as he had a hatred for the man who stole his wife so long ago and tried, on multiple occasions, to kill him; Rumple couldn't help feel uneasy. He had never seen the active pirate so still, it troubled him, it was eerie and a bit unnerving. Rumple pushed it all aside, hatred and impatience ruled.

"Hook, wake up you bastard. I don't have the patience for games." He spat and gave Hook a sharp jab on the shoulder. Hook's body rocked from the jab. His brow wrinkled and he let out a soft whine. Rumple sat and waited, surprised at last Hook showed signs of coming back to the land of the living.

"Listen pirate, open your eyes." Rumple hissed leaning into Hook's field of vision.

Hook slowly opened his eyes, blurry and unable to focus on the figure hovering above him. The dim light pierced his eyes making his head scream in agony. A groan made its way up out of Hook.

"Manners," Hook whispered.

"What?" a confused Rumple questioned.

"Your bedside manners are seriously lacking."

Rumple just stared at Hook, unable to comprehend that even down and bleeding on the floor, he still had something smart to say.

"There is no bed and you'd be last person I'd express any level of mannerism towards." Rumple shot back.

Hook shifted on the floor, trying to find a more comfy spot, but only succeeded in jarring his injuries. He let out a sharp cry, but quickly bit his lip. His face twisted in agony, his hands travelling down to the source of the pain. Rumple scanned Hook's appearance, following Hook's hand movement down across his chest and down his abdomen Rumple's hand shot out and grab a hold of Hook's.

"Don't touch it." Rumple said calmly.

"What, what is it?" Hook voice was strained with pain as he looked up at Rumple. Following his gaze, Hook lifted his head and stared down at the source of the pain.

A piece of wood jetted out from his right side, just above the waist line of his leather pants, blood sluggishly oozing out around the wood. Hook stared at it in disbelief and disgust. He tried to wrench his hand out of Rumple's grasp, but found it to be secured tightly in his hold.

"Don't. ." Rumple bit, holding the pirate's wrist, knowing he would probably yank it out.

"Help me. Fix it!" Hook looked back up at Rumple with glazed eyes; the trauma of the wound was getting to him.

"I can't"

"Can't or won't?" Hook became enraged. _Would the crocodile really let me die? _ Hook thought.

"It's enchanted" Rumple explained, "piece of the wood…that built your ship. Actually, it is from your ship."

Hook stopped his struggling and eyed Rumple. "My ship, you know where it is? Why do you have a _piece_ of my ship?" Hook became furious, pain and blood loss forgotten. He sat up and faced Rumple, face red and eyes glaring. Rumple's face was somewhat calm, knowing the sudden spark will soon dissipate.

"Pirate you're forgetting something."

"What?" Hook hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're wounded" Rumple smiled back at Hook.

Hook stopped, anger and adrenaline suddenly gone, his body giving up and folding forwards. Eyes rolling back and a heavy signed breath escaped Hook.


End file.
